Student Council Wacky Crazy Adventures
by DenMon214
Summary: The student council are now having wacky adventures and also fighting aganist a somehow revived V2 and Mao.


**Hey, people. Sorry I'd not been online for a while I been busy. Now, I had some things to say. #1:I may be deleting some of my stories. #2:Ninjago is going on a HIATUS for a while, and I don't know when I'll start Ninjago back and I might REBOOT IT. Also, I'm restarting chapter 2 and 3 of the Life of Riot Force 6. Also, I'm going to be working on Riot Force 6, The Life of Legendaries, and this story for a while because well... ummmh, this is my account. now enjoy this funny Code Geass Parody right now.**

* * *

**The following is a fanbased parody story made**

**for entertainment purposes.**

**Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion R1, R2 and all**

**rights to it belongs to Bandai, Sunrise**

**Goro Tainiguchi and Ichirou Okuno.**

**Please support the offical release.**

**Or a giant monkey will bite and **

**destroy you.**

* * *

**Lloyd's Science Lab of Weirdness**

"Behold Cecily, the MonBot 9000 !"

Lloyd pushes a big red button and a giant door opens revealing a humongous monkey robot.

"...You have a weird mind, Lloyd."

"Shut up, and let me get the banana oil."

Lloyd brings out a can of oil with a banana on it and pours on the monkey.

"Yes, yes, you like the bananas,"

"RHHHARH, RAHHHA."

"My creation, it's escaping !"

CRASH!

There is a giant monkey shaped hole in the wall and the monkey is heading straight to Ashford Academy.

"What has science done ?"

* * *

**Ashford Academy**

"Lelouch, I'm...am...your...president and I order you to wear the cat suit."

The Student Council minus Lelouch are wearing cat-related costume. Milly is holding a black cat suit in her hands and is giving a menacing glare at Lelouch.

"No way, Milly. I'm not wearing a cat suit, and why the HECK ARE THE REST OF YOU DOING THIS ?"

"It's funny."

"It feels nice."

"She's thinks of fun stuff."

"BANANAS !"

Silence

"What the heck is wrong with you Kallen ?"

"I don't know, what wrong with your face, Suzaku."

"Burn !"

HOOOWWWL

The council frozed when they heard a monkey sound.

"What was that ?"

C.C. walked in eating a pizza.

"C2, what was that."

"Oh nothing, just a monkey robot thats want to kill you guys.

"Wha..."

A monkey robot tore the celling off and roared a mighty roar.

"ELIMATE THE ZTUDENT COUNCIL."

"OMG,... did it just say ztudent council."

"I'd been reprogramed by a perzon to elimate you all."

"Oh yeah, you and what weaponary ?"

The MonBot fired a laser out of his eyes and it disintergrated the cat suits leaving their regular clothes.

"Run !"

* * *

**Meanwhile at a unknow place**

"The monkey robot is amazing."

"Yeah, I can tell."

"You have amazing hacking skills."

"I know."

"Wait, what if the monkey fails."

"Well then, we'll do it ourselves Mao. For our revenge on Lelouch and his friends is here."

"Good, V.2. ...are they in a car ?"

"Actually a jeep and yes they are.

* * *

**With the Student Council**

"AHHHH !"

The council are riding a jeep as the monkey transformed into a giant tank and is firing at them. Then, Gino and Anya riding a motocycle comes near the jeep.

"Hey, Suzaku."

"Sup."

"So, you guys are being caused by a tank."

"Actually a monkey tank and HELP US."

"Ok, Anya."

"Yes. Monkey, say hello to my little friend."

Anya pulls out a carriable version of the Mondred's Hadron Cannon and fires it at the tank and it blows up.

"Wait, since when did you had that."

"Since Lloyd made us a carriable version of our knightmare's weaponary. Here is your guys."

Gino handed Suzaku the Lancelot's swords, Varis Rifle and Hadron Blaster , to Kallen the Guren's knife dagger, to Lelouch the Shinkiro's 2 wrist mounted Hadron cannons and to C2 the Lancelot Frontier's swords and rifle.

"How come they get cool weapons."

"Because they got fighting skills and the rest of you don't."

"What about me ?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about you, Rolo."

Anya throws the Vincent's spear at Rolo. Then, a monkey shaped bomb lands on the jeep and it connects to the motocycle.

"Self Destruct in 3..2..1 ."

"Oh shit."

Kallen jumps out of the jeep accidentally grabing Rolo and Shirley and lands on a road. The bomb blows up blowing the guys still in the jeep and Gino and Anya on the motocycle and sends them into a desert.

"Well, they gonna be gone for a while."

"Yeah, but at least we are still alive."

Rolo then got shotted in chest, but it misses his heart.

"Ow."

"Who the hec..."

"Hello, Shirley."

The three of them sees Mao and V2 both holding a gun.

"Oh.."

"Shit"

"I'm still in pain here."

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
